


Just like a Dream

by chibipinkpetals



Category: Arashi (Band), Jpop
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibipinkpetals/pseuds/chibipinkpetals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino is having weird thoughts about Sho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just like a Dream

Title: Just like a Dream  
Pairing: Nino / Sho  
Rating: R  
Genre: Romance / Fluff / Comedy  
Disclaimer: All fiction!~  
Summary: Nino is having weird thoughts about Sho.  
A/N: I was laughing when I decided to open my Lj page on my Kindle...it automatically goes to that one page where those amazing pictures are of Sho and Nino (so many Sakumiya feels) 8D!~

  
When Nino woke up with his pajamas damped in sweat; hair matted to his forehead and his mouth dry and body burning, his mind tried to grasp the dream. That blissful moment where he has Sho writhing beneath him, swollen mouth shaped into an _'o'_ as his eyes shut tight.

Nino shuddered at the remembrance, and he parted his mouth to let out a small moan of his own at the memory. He knows that his feelings for Sho are one sided, he knows that, but that doesn't mean that he can stop himself from having those dirty thoughts about his bandmate. It's not like he knows when these feelings began to develop, but each time he comes awake and realizes that he wants Sho being a writhing and moaning mess beneath him, it triggers his lustful fantasies.

He licks his dry lips and tries to hold on to the memory. The sound of Sho's lustful voice; calling for him, begging him for more.

He shuddered when he reached into his pajama pants and started to jerk himself. He really can't believe that just 'dream' Sho made him that hard and fast. His eyes closed tight and his fist worked like never before just to find his release.

' _Sho-chan_ ,' he moaned and pumped his fist faster, biting his lip and moaning. The memory of Sho's flushed face and bright lust filled eyes placed him over the edge and his toes curled onto the sheets as his cum stained his clothes.

–

He shudders and clenches his teeth, his hands itched at the sight of Sho's well endowed backside presented to him without any second thought; they itched at the need to know what it feels like to have those bulbous flesh pressed against his hands.

It's not like he doesn't really know how they feel, he has in fact, taken the chance – making excuses about how his hands had brushed over the firm posterior, and felt him up. Nino really can't believe that Sho is that gullible, not that he was complaining. Now, Nino wishes that he could just go and grab a handful; admitting that Ohno's butt is cute and tight, that didn't take away the fact that Sho's butt was more alluring.

He bites his lip as he tries to prevent a small panting noise at the thought of it. His eyes avert to take all of Sho's bent over form. The thought of having Sho bent over that makeup counter made his insides become warm. The idea of having Sho being a whimpering mess beneath him; mirrors and all reflecting his every expression caused Nino to groan deep in his throat – that only earned him a side glance from Aiba.

“What's wrong, Nino-chan?” he asks him, the show of concern is obvious. Nino blinks and his eyes clear before they focus on Aiba.

“Hm. Nothing. Just tired,” he easily says and Aiba nods understandingly.

“Yeah. Can you believe …”

Nino tuned him out the moment that he saw movement through his peripheral, taking sight of Sho finally rising and rummaging through his bag, before being satisfied – then he returned his attention to his friend.

“... so then, you know how my mom is.” Aiba concluded and Nino nodded. He didn't have a clue as to what Aiba was talking about, but Aiba seemed satisfied at the nod. Sho turns to them and a questioning look adorns his face, but his eyes shift back and forth as if he is trying to figure something out.

Nino finally looks him in the eye and raises one brow. Sho blinks before he smiles briefly and then returns to his previous task.

Nino wonders if Sho can tell how he was practically undressing him. Imagining him all helpless.

He follows Sho's form until he is sitting next to Ohno, a murmur about something or other Nino can't really hear, and Ohno laughs quietly before he reaches over and threads his fingers through Sho's hair. He sees Sho's reaction – the slight scrunch of his button nose, the barely formed pout on his full mouth, the sparkle in his eyes and the tender affection that he tends to show only to Ohno –

Sho raises his head and catches his eyes, they are curious. Nino turns his attention somewhere else – pointedly at the wall, willing his arousal to dissipate. He scolds himself for his lack of control at the mere thought of having Sho beneath him.

-

Nino tries hard – really, even the puns in his own head cause him to curse at himself, he really tries to deviate his attention from thinking about Sho and how he would feel like when he's taking him inch by inch.

He groans and fists his hand tighter around his erection as he slides it up and down. He shudders when his mind flashes him with the memory of his recent dream – a dream of him having Sho tied to his bed, legs spread with leather bands, and his arms held open.

_'Nino', Sho's flushed cheeks and parted mouth cause Nino to bite his lip almost to the point of bleeding._

' _Oh_ ,' Nino moans and shudders as he comes. His eyes are shut tight and his body tense in his release. His mind short circuits momentarily before he tries to regain his breath. His body feels tacky with the sweat and his cum over his abdomen and hand.

The room is quiet except for the small excerpts of his breathing regulating. His lips turn to a frown as he realizes that his dreams are becoming more and more vivid, more realistic and more of him turning into horndog. Just the thought of Sho made him want the older man to bent over, being at his mercy.

-

Sho is nothing but a band mate, a close friend he's come to grow a certain attachment just like he has for Ohno, Aiba and Jun – Nino isn't so sure as to why he is so adamant about convincing himself of that. Sure he has had a small crush on Ohno, even Aiba and Jun, but this time; these want for Sho, it seemed much more different.

He finds himself transfixed to Sho's mouth moving, the rosy plump mouth inviting. He barely catches anything being said to him, that is until he notices that Sho stopped moving his mouth and his lips have formed into a frown.

“Huh?” Nino blinks and finally focuses his gaze on Sho's face. Sho is staring at him a little concerned. They are darting back and forth over his face and Nino blinks again as he finally regains his composure.

“You've been acting weird lately,” Sho says with brows furrowed. Nino doesn't say anything, until Sho gives him a questioning stare and raises his hand to brush against his forehead –

“Nino, are you feeling all right? Is something troubling you?”

Nino jerks at the touch and notices Sho's slight flickering of hurt, but in an instant it's gone.

“Eh? Sorry, nothing is wrong, just tired,” he says and tries to smile. Sho stares at him in contemplation, but then nods a little.

“I see. Well, you shouldn't push yourself too much, you don't want to get sick, right?”

No. No he doesn't. He also doesn't want to be feeling like a teenage boy just reaching puberty whenever Sho was in sight. He was already an adult, dammit!

“Don't worry, Sho-chan,” he says and grins at him wide. He can see that Sho is doubtful, but only nods in consent.

-

The intrusion is unintentional, in fact, Nino is not even sure as to how he ended up in this situation – not like he was actually complaining or anything, but the mere sight of him kind of short circuits his brain.

Ah, now that he thinks about it, he clearly recalls his daydreaming of Sho. Fantasizing about Sho in the shower; naked and wet.

His eyes rove over the form and he can tell Sho is tense at the intrusion. His eyes are wide and he seems confused. Of course, this wasn't the first time that they've been in the shower together before, but it was the first time that they had been in one together with Nino with a raging erection.

“Sho-chan,” he doesn't intend it to sound raspy, but he knows it does and almost winces at it.

Sho opens and closes his mouth; trying to place the situation into context, but comes with nothing. Nino's eyes flutter close as he takes in the full flushed lips, parted, being accentuated by the water droplets. Then, the plump cheeks take a light shade of pink when he lets his eyes lower and take in Nino's predicament, and Nino is in a trance.

He can't stop himself from walking into the shower and stepping closer to Sho.

“Nino,” Sho murmurs, eyes wide and breath hitching at each step being taken.

_“Do me harder,”_

Nino reaches a hand towards him as if in a trance, his eyes fixated on the parted mouth – the same mouth that has whispered for him, moaned, and called for him in his dreams.

“Nino?” Sho questions, his eyes following his every move, but Nino can only see the mouth move. The hand reaches out and thumbs the bottom lip. Nino realizes then, that Sho's been the only one that he hasn't actually kissed and he wants to know what it would feel like, to have those lips pliant and soft beneath his.

Sho gasps and his eyes widen in surprise.

Nino coaxes his mouth to open, his teeth lightly biting the soft – they really are as plump and soft as they look, flesh to open. He breathes in and swallows the sound Sho lets out. He swipes his tongue over the roof of Sho's mouth, before sucking on his tongue momentarily and then nipping at the bottom lip.

He groans as his ears take in the sound of Sho's escaped moan. His breath is harsh and one of his arms unconsciously wrapped around Sho's waist to keep him steady as the other one was tilting Sho's face for a better access.

He opens his eyes and takes in the flushed cheeks, the closed eyes and the parted swollen mouth. It's beautiful, just like in his dreams; this, this was more than a dream though.

He blinks in realization and he sees Sho's eyes flutter open; eyes glazed.

“Nino,” Sho says harshly, blinking as he tries to regain his bearings. His own hands have attached themselves to Nino's waist; gripping tight.

Nino stares at him. Understanding then that he couldn't go back now. Couldn't even think of a proper way to explain as to why he was practically all over him.

Their eyes meet and Nino can't seem too look away; not at the way Sho was looking at him, asking him for a reason; a truth.

They stay like that as if in a trance until they hear laughing and clamoring outside. Nino remembers then that they didn't exactly have a lot of time – though, for a couple of minutes, he had forgotten about everything with having a small taste of Sho.

Sho then looks away with an embarrassed face, removing his hands away and pulling back. He turns a little to hide himself. Nino wants to say something, anything to explain himself, but he can't and hurriedly gets off of the shower and scurries towards the one that is the farthest away from Sho.

It's not long before Aiba is giggling and talking out loud about his latest hobby, followed by Ohno murmuring to Jun about his tan and that Jun really needs one.

-

It's awkward, Nino thinks, when Sho avoids his eyes. Jerks at the touches that Nino tries to withhold.

“Sho-chan,” he says and notices Sho wince before biting his lip. They are on the set of filming Shiyagare, during a small break and Sho looks at the wall pointedly; ignoring him.

Ohno arrives and plops himself on the seat next to Sho, making the latter jerk, only to earn a questioning look from the leader.

“What's wrong, Sho-kun?” Ohno places his phone away and turns his full attention to him. Sho blinks and shakes his head. A small apologetic smile on his lips as he averts his gaze. Ohno stares at him for a moment before he leans against Sho's side, practically brushing his nose against Sho's cheek.

“Eh?”

“Hmm. You've always been horrible at lying,” Ohno says with grin, though he pulls away, still expectantly staring at him.

“Satoshi-kun, you're weird,” Sho laughs and lightly pushes him away. Ohno grins toothily before shrugging – “Nothing is wrong, just thinking,” Sho continues and unconsciously turns to gaze at Nino before realizing and flushing as he turns away.

“Sure, sure,” Ohno says with a yawn. Though his peripherals show him how Sho is biting his lip; he usually did that when something was uncomfortable or embarrassed him.

Nino gnaws at his inner cheek and thinks of a way to approach him.

The mere memory of his dreams only make him even more guilty. The dreams haven't stopped, in fact, they have become more prominent, more vivid and even made him feels something other than just lust for Sho. Something that makes his heart beat faster at the memory of Sho's wide confused eyes he gave him on that day.

–

He corners him inside the stall when they bump into each other at the television station's bathroom. He has been losing sleep with every thought of Sho. It's as if he could only think about him; his every expression, every word, and every laugh and smile. Everything about him was keeping him on edge.

Sho stared at him with a startled expression –

“When...Nino?”

“I don't know.” Nino pulls away and sighs tiredly, “I don't know when I started to think of you more than just 'Sho', okay. I don't know why every dream I have of you is me dominating, monopolizing everything about you.” Nino says frustrated, running his hand shakily through his hair.

“Nino...”

“All I know is that just thinking about you gets me all hot and bothered; it makes me want to bend you over everything and have my way with you,” Nino blurts out.

Sho's eyes widen and his face turns the darkest shade of red Nino's ever seen him turn. He stutters and flounders; hands frantically trying to hide himself with.

He stops his frantic movements before biting his lip, darting his eyes around the area atop of Nino's head.

“Nino...I...I don't mind.” Sho bites his lips harder.

Nino smirks and without warning reaches over to cup Sho's face and pull him down for a breathtaking kiss. Sho breathes out and stills as Nino bites his lip open and suckles on it, Sho's eyes close and he leans more into it, opening his mouth in reply and allowing for Nino to have more access.

As he pulls away, Nino opens his eyes to see Sho still with eyes closed; just like deja vu, his dreams resurface.

“The real thing is much more adorable and alluring,” Nino says teasingly, causing Sho to shy away. He laughs through his nose before he curls his fingers within Sho's hair and tugs him down again; this time, softly placing a kiss on the pink lips, gently nudging them to open up for him once more.

= * =

Nino curls his arms around the slim waist and buries his nose against the damp brown hair. Breathing in the unique scent Sho lets off after their activities. His lips twitch to a grin as he feels Sho stir and wriggle until he is comfortable.

Sho's nose tickles his neck and his warm breath makes him shiver as it moves over his ear.

“Nino...you said you had dreams about me...what...?”

Nino snorts and tightens his hold –

“Hmm. For nights and even days, I would wake up with the worst hard on ever. Just thinking about you tied to my bed – ”

“Tied?!!” Sho struggles to pull away and Nino laughs, his face lowering to bite on to Sho's shoulder in warning.

“Hn. Then there was this one where you were a student...a very disobedient student,” Nino continues and Sho sputters.

“Hmm. I think I liked that one more than all the other ones. You being disobedient, being bent over my desk and receiving a punishment. Oh, but you really do have one very delicate and delicious butt,” Nino praises and Sho huffs.

“Though I think I like the one where you climb on top of me and kiss me,” Nino says in jest.

Sho bites his lip. Decidedly, he rises and straddles Nino, hands set against Nino's chest. He stares down at him, taking in Nino's amused expression.

Sho leans down and pries Nino's mouth to open, dipping his tongue shyly and tensing when Nino sucked on his tongue in return, but soon relaxes. He sighs and leans more against him, adjusting his angle to be more comfortable.

He moans loudly when Nino grabs his posterior, fingers digging into the soft bulbous flesh, though it is muffled by his lover. He feels Nino's fingers seek inside, sliding easily one finger inside him.

A finger turns into two and Sho begins to rock himself, trying to breath through his nose as his mouth is busy sucking on Nino's lip. He feels Nino's erection bump against his butt and he shudders when Nino begins to adjust his position to his own cock.

It slips inside him inch by inch, the sensation of having Nino inside him burning itself to his every fiber – his mouth opens wide in a moan as Nino groans at the tight heat. Sho pushes himself away from Nino's chest only to cry out as the throbbing hot member slips more into him.

“This is not as innocent as my dream, Sho-chan,” Nino grunts when his hands settle on Sho's waist. Sho murmurs darkly about an evil Nino, clenching tight on to Nino's erection causing him to curse and dig his nails to Sho's waist.

“You're such a pervert,” Sho moans and slides away from the pulsing member only to push against it faster, repeating the motion again and again. His grip tightens on to Nino's shoulders, pushing himself to the heat.

Nino knows that, so he doesn't say anything and only grunts at the heat enveloping him.

Only their hard breathing, name calling and begs were heard as they tried to reach their limit. Nino shakes and tugs Sho down to muffle his grunt as he comes inside him. Sho moans as the liquid spreads within him.

Nino can still feel Sho's heavy length against his stomach. He wraps his arms around his torso and flips them over. Sho makes a confused noise at the back of his throat, but it's easily forgotten when Nino buries himself deeper; his erection still prominent, and gasps.

Sho blinks up and shudders when Nino raises one of his legs over his forearm as the other one is raise to be over his shoulder; finding a newer angle to penetrate him. Slowly, he slides inch by inch, grinning widely when Sho opens his mouth only to say nothing.

Nino's hand reaches down and takes Sho's dripping member; sliding his hand up and down, thumb dabbing over the head as more pre-cum is release. He can't help but focus his gaze on Sho's face, taking in the same expressions he's dreamnt; his eyes soften when Sho opens his eyes and moans loudly.

He leans down and nips at Sho's thigh, pushing inside deeper and faster. He slides his tongue over the sweaty thigh, tasting Sho's saltiness and his own cum that dripped out of Sho's entrance. He feels Sho tense before he feels cum squirt on his chin. He flicks his tongue out and tastes Sho's essence.

He pushes more and finally comes again when Sho's throbbing entrance clenched. He suckles on the pale flesh as he releases all of his load. With a limp cock, he pulls out and lets go of Sho's legs, his face is laying against Sho's thigh.

Sho is a shivering mess, and Nino smiles tiredly before he nuzzles his face against the hairline, his hot breath making Sho's cock twitch. Playfully, he grabs Sho's limp member before placing it into his mouth, causing Sho to jerk and moan at the same time. Nino sucks him until Sho becomes hard again and releases once more; the cum is salty and bitter, but Nino swallows every drip of it.

With a grin, he raises his head and sees Sho's face – it's red, sweaty and with something Nino comes to know as satisfaction after sex. He moves up over Sho's body and buries his nose against Sho's neck. Sho moans and murmurs about it being too hot then, but Nino merely nips at the collar and Sho settles.

-

Nino wakes up in the middle of the night. His eyes are bleary and his body feels like it really got a work out – the satisfaction he feels makes it worth it though, and he feels a deep breathing against his shoulder.

He turns a little as to not wake him up and comes to see – thanks to the lamp left forgotten after their consecutive sex moments, that Sho's is knocked out to the world. He takes in the lightly pink cheeks, the bit and swollen mouth parted a little to let out the deep breathing, and the thick long eye lashes grazing the rosy cheeks.

It is in fact, a way better vision than the one he fabricated in his dreams. He thinks with a soft smile as one of his hands reaches over to turn off the lamp, careful not to stir him.

Settling once more, he turns to his side and tug Sho against him. Sho murmurs something but otherwise does not wake up, only settles more to rest his chin atop of Nino's shoulder. His breath is even and calming; Nino sighs and lets his other hand brush lightly over the warm cheek.

He yawns and closes his eyes, satisfied.

 _“I've been waiting for you,”_ Sho grins teasingly.

Even in his dreams, Nino thought before he went and confessed, even then, were Sho's feelings being conveyed through his dreams? Nino wondered then, but just as the thought came it was gone.

Slowly, he slips into a dreamless sleep, hand gripping Sho's waist unconsciously.

_“Took you long enough,” Sho says with a roll of his eyes._

Nino gives him a raised brow before leaning over and capturing Sho's face to plant a deep kiss on to his grinning lips.

In dreams and in actual life, Sho was tease, Nino thinks later that day, when he's wide awake and Sho is trying to deny something, his eyes landing on his with a 'help me' look. Nino thinks that he likes seeing squirm – just a little.

\- * - * -

A/N: Could not complete this by Nino's birthday...but I shall consider as a belated birthday present. xD  
He gets Sho as a compensation for my lateness 8D~ 


End file.
